This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Spinal cord injury (SCI) currently afflicts 400,000 Americans and there exist no effective therapies for promoting recovery of function. New therapies to promote regeneration and recovery after SCI are needed. We have developed a model of primate SCI that meets the goals of generating clear and consistent anatomical and functional deficits, while maintaining general mobility and comfort of the subject.